Those Who CAN, Teach
by MakoHeadrush
Summary: Reno wants to know how Cloud does that thing with his tongue. Cloud is only too happy to provide instruction, and Reno proves to be a most eager student. Two-shot, PWP, lemons.  CloudxReno, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Reno wants to know how Cloud does that thing with his tongue. Cloud is only too happy to provide instruction, and Reno proves to be a most eager student. Two-shot, PWP.**

**Warnings: lemon, oral, yaoi, and Reno.**

**Disclaimer: Square Enix owns Final Fantasy, I do not. This fic is written for fun, not profit.**

* * *

><p>Cloud Strife had taken the relatively simple act of giving a blowjob to the next level. In fact, he might have even elevated it to an art form; of this, Reno was fairly certain. This, amongst other thoughts, flitted through Reno's sex-addled brain as he lay back in the soft nest of pillows in their bed, Cloud's head nestled in between Reno's thighs.<p>

Presently, the only thing visible from Reno's vantage point, was a bobbing head full of blond spikes. Just the sight of that was enough to send Reno over the edge; never mind that _thing_ Cloud was doing with his tongue. He fisted the sheets, and twisted, turned, and writhed his entire body, in a futile attempt to stave off his orgasm. It wouldn't work; it never did, and Reno knew this. He enjoyed the tensing of his body just before release, almost as much as he did the actual climax. Most of the fun was in getting to that point, after all, Reno reasoned.

"Gods, Cloud, I'm close….so close," he murmured, sheets grasped in a sweaty death grip; his long, lanky legs practically wrapping themselves around Cloud's skull. As if Cloud could deep throat Reno's cock any more than he already was; such a feat would defy the laws of physics, certainly.

"Mmm," was the only response that came from the bobbing blond head. Cloud knew Reno's climax was imminent, all right; ever so slightly, the swordsman began increasing the speed of his strokes, and his hungry licks to Reno's shaft, knowing that it would bring Reno off, and practically cause him to turn into a puddle of goo. Literally, and figuratively, for that matter.

Cloud didn't speed up from slow to fast at a ridiculous rate; rather, it was done in gradual increments. Every time Cloud took Reno like this, it felt like a brand new experience to the Turk - even though Reno, of course, knew damned well what was coming. Occasionally, Cloud would vary his technique, to change things up. A quick, gentle grazing of the teeth; or, if he really wanted to drive Reno mad, he'd take his balls in his mouth, individually at first, then both at the same time, teasing them with that talented tongue of his.

There were many times that Reno lay in that soft bed, with Cloud poised in between his legs, that the Turk thought he might die on the spot. _What a way to go, though_, he thought, smiling. But, no; on second thought, Reno wasn't ready to leave this mortal coil just yet, of course. To do so, would mean he'd miss out on more of _this_.

"Cloud, oh Cloud, oh gods…" he muttered, his hands releasing the twisted fistfuls of bed sheets, snaking their way into the fluffy blond spiked hair still bobbing up and down in between his thighs. "I'm gonna….oh FUCK!" Arching his back, Reno cried out in his release, not giving a damn whether or not he disturbed his neighbors. He spilled into Cloud's mouth, a guttural groan escaping his lips as he did so. "Fucking Shiva!" he muttered, his body blissfully relaxing as he came. Sated, Reno sighed, and sunk back into the bedding. Finally, the blond head that had been otherwise occupied up until that moment, reappeared, a triumphant grin splashed across Cloud's face as he lay on the pillow next to Reno.

"Was that good?" Cloud asked coyly, as he smiled over at Reno. He damned well knew the answer to the question would be a resounding 'yes.' It always was.

"What do _you_ think, yo?" Reno cracked. He stretched his lanky limbs out, working away the pleasant tension, and curled an arm around Cloud's side, so they were laying face to face. "Gods, Cloud...I wish I could do to you, what you do to me. I just can't put it into words, how good that feels...ahh..."

"But you _do_ make me feel good, Reno," Cloud protested. "Seriously, you do. You've _seen_ what you do to me, don't sell yourself short."

"No, what I mean is..." Reno replied, while making small circles on Cloud's face with his fingertips. "What I mean is...that thing you do with your tongue, yo. How do you even _do_ that?"

"What thing? You mean this thing?" Cloud murmured, snaking his tongue in between Reno's lips, then diving and swirling it within the Turk's open mouth. They remained like that for several minutes, until Cloud finally broke the kiss, to come up for air. "That...thing?" Cloud asked, panting.

"Yeah," Reno replied, feeling dazed. "That. You know what, Cloud...maybe you could show me."

"Show you?" Cloud inquired, cocking an eyebrow. "How? Besides, you just...well, I think we'd have to wait a while. Aren't you feeling kind of spent?" he asked, smiling.

"Well, I think it's your turn now, anyway, Cloud," Reno said, grinning wickedly as he moved himself down Cloud's body, his hands reaching for the hardness between Cloud's legs. Kneeling, Reno parted Cloud's thighs and positioned himself there, his hand encircled around the base of Cloud's cock; he lowered his head slightly, his mouth just hovering over the head, but not quite touching it.

"Tell me what you want me to do, Cloud," Reno said quietly. "Teach me."

Cloud leaned further back onto the pillows, and chuckled. This was going to be a _lot_ of fun, he thought, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter...and so the student becomes the master... <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"So, ah...what do you want me to do, Cloud?" Reno asked, almost hesitantly. He was anything but shy in the bedroom, but now that Cloud's attention was focused on guiding Reno into a 'proper' blowjob - Reno suddenly felt uncharacteristically self-conscious.

"Reno," Cloud replied, breathing raggedly as he felt the Turk's warm breath ghosting over his erection. "At this point you could do anything, and it would feel good to me. Really. Just...go with it. Don't be focused so much on technique."

"But," Reno interjected, slowly licking the underside of Cloud's shaft as he gazed up at his lover, "I want to do this _your_ way, Cloud. Talk me through, babe...tell me what to do."

Cloud gasped and moaned at the sensation of Reno's tongue on his member, and clenched and unclenched his fists. "O-o-okay," he stammered. "I'll...do that."

"Okay," Reno replied, grinning up at Cloud. "I'm ready, yo."

"So am I," Cloud murmured. Reno's hands were bracing Cloud's thighs, and the swordsman felt as if his skin was on fire where Reno was touching him. "Just...do something. You're torturing me, Reno. Um, I guess...you must be waiting for me to tell you...what I want?" Cloud asked dumbly. _Just do something, Reno, damn it!_ he thought, frustrated. He idly wondered if Reno was getting off on teasing him mercilessly, the way he was doing.

"Yes," Reno whispered, taking Cloud's length into his mouth and deep throating him.

"_That's...a good start right there_," Cloud gasped, arching his back. "Keep...doing that, Reno. Ohh yeah. Just, uh...swirl your tongue around me...pretend I'm an ice cream cone..." He felt Reno's mouth contract around him, as the Turk started laughing. "Don't laugh, Reno!"

"I'm sorry," Reno murmured, briefly removing his mouth from Cloud to catch his breath. "Sorry! Don't _do_ that, yo. Don't make me laugh when I'm blowing you, babe. Not the best idea."

"Reno," Cloud said dryly. "Almost everything amuses you anyway! How am I supposed to do this, seriously?"

"Shh," Reno whispered, licking Cloud's cock again. "Don't get all riled. Just...keep going. Tell me more, of what you want me to do. I'm your slave for the evening, you know," he said, grinning.

"Oh?" Cloud remarked, his interest piqued once again. "Okay then. I guess you have to do everything I say, then." Cloud took a deep breath, feeling a bit foolish knowing he was about to talk dirty to Reno; but, he also knew his redheaded Turk loved hearing him talk dirty. _Just need to let myself go_, Cloud told himself, relaxing the tension from his body.

"Suck me, Reno," Cloud suddenly commanded, brusquely. "I want to hear you gagging on me, Reno, _do it_."

"Fuck yeah," Reno growled appreciatively. He felt himself getting hard, just hearing Cloud talking to him in that way. "Keep talking, babe," he murmured, as he deep throated Cloud again, as instructed. He added his hand to the equation, and began stroking Cloud's length up and down.

"Now," Cloud instructed, in between ragged gasps for breath, "flick your tongue around me in a circle...go in a spiral...oh _fuck_, Reno, just like that..."

"Mmmpphhfllb," was the only reply that Cloud heard from the head that was bobbing up and down in between his thighs. He looked down at Reno's ponytail, flung haphazardly over his shoulder, and suddenly got an idea.

"Reno," Cloud said. "Don't stop...but, I want you to take down your hair. I want to feel it all over me..."

Without missing a beat, Reno reached up and deftly pulled the tie out of his hair, tossing it into Cloud's face. Cloud could feel Reno's mouth grinning around his cock, but the Turk didn't stop sucking him for a minute.

"Oh gods," Cloud moaned, as he felt Reno's long hair spilling out, grazing tantalizingly over his thighs and his hips. He laced his fingers through the wild red locks, pulling Reno's head further into his crotch, as he involuntarily thrust his hips upward into Reno's mouth.

"Tell me, Cloud," Reno said, as he came up for air. "How to do that tongue thing."

"Why did you…stop?" Cloud murmured, almost whimpering. "Just…okay, I wasn't going to tell you my secret…and trust me, you were doing _fine_ without this knowledge…"

"Wait, yo," Reno remarked, smirking. His hands were still both attached to Cloud's cock, stroking it up and down softly. "Don't tell me you were holding out on me, Cloud? I'm hurt, yo," he said teasingly, grinning.

Cloud smirked, then yelped as he felt Reno insert a finger into his ass. "I—wasn't—about to tell you!" Cloud exclaimed, fisting the sheets. "Oh Gaia, Reno…just…please, go back to what you were doing…why did you stop, I was so close…"

"I'll do it, as soon as you tell me what you've been hiding, Cloud," Reno said, grinning evilly. "Come on, yo. You know you want to…"

"Okay, Reno. _Okay_!" Cloud muttered. _Gods, he is one stubborn Turk_…

"It's the alphabet," Cloud blurted.

"What?" Reno replied, curious. "What did you just say?" It was not quite the response he'd been expecting, although he didn't really know _what_ he'd expected Cloud to say in the first place.

"The alphabet," Cloud repeated. "Just…the alphabet. When I'm…doing that thing to you, with my tongue? I'm basically just using my tongue to write the alphabet on your dick."

Reno laughed out loud. "Seriously? That is fucking cool, yo. Do you spell actual words and shit, too?"

This time Cloud was the one to laugh. "Um, no. Never thought of doing that, actually. Reno…please," Cloud said pleadingly. "Can you…finish what you started?"

"Oh yeah," Reno replied enthusiastically. "I can finish, all right. Maybe you can guess what words I'm spelling, yo."

"Fabulous," Cloud murmured distractedly, groaning as he felt Reno's warm, wet mouth enclose him again. "Oh gods, Reno…"

_Hmm_, Reno thought, grinning wickedly. _This will be too much fun._ He flicked his tongue against the tip of Cloud's cock and spelled out his first word...or set of words. _Fuck me hard_. Reno began giggling around the mouthful of flesh, causing Cloud to groan irritably.

"Reno, please," he said, annoyed. "Quit laughing. Or I'll be forced to take drastic measures..."

"Oooh, _drastic measures_!" Reno replied teasingly. "Oooh, I'm scared, Cloud. No, wait, I'll be good! I promise..." Reno returned to the task at hand, and began spelling out various combinations of words, using only his tongue on the head of Cloud's penis. _Do me baby, fuck me against the wall, spank me, whip me, beat me, eat me..._All of these, amongst other similar phrases, met the same treatment, until Reno could hold in his laughter no longer, and doubled over, guffawing.

"Oh gods, Cloud, I'm...I'm sorry," the Turk apologized amidst a fit of giggles. He looked up to see Cloud looking at him strangely; the swordsman was on all fours, and smirking at Reno. "Come here," Cloud told him, crooking his finger in a 'come here' motion.

"What? Babe, don't be mad, I was just...being stupid," Reno stammered, apologizing. Now he was starting to feel nervous, knowing Cloud was pissed, and wondering just what the swordsman was planning to do. He had a crazy look in his eye...the kind of crazy look that was usually expected from Reno, but not Cloud. _My ma was right_, Reno thought, lamenting. _It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about..._

"Hmm," Cloud hummed distractedly, trying to hide a smirk. "You know, Reno...that wasn't very nice. Here I am, trying to teach you something...and you make a big _joke_ out of it?"

"I didn't mean it, yo!" Reno said plainitively. "Really...babe, I'm just an _ass_ sometimes, you know that..."

"On your knees," Cloud said quietly, as he inched back toward the top of the bed. "Down on all fours, and get in front of me."

"Fucking bossy, aren't we?" Reno murmured, grinning. He complied, backing his ass up to where Cloud was sitting, and shook it back and forth. "There," the Turk said, chuckling. "See anything you like?"

"Yep," Cloud replied briefly. Reno heard a brief _pop_, as Cloud opened the container of lube; he smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

"So," Reno said, chuckling. "Am I being...punished, now? For not listening during the lesson?"

"Something like that," Cloud murmured, moving toward Reno. He slicked his fingers with lube, and inserted them, one at a time, up Reno's ass. "Consider this...detention." He thrust his fingers in and out, as Reno wriggled his ass up and down, moaning.

"Oh fuck," Reno groaned, as he felt Cloud's length penetrate him. "I...never...had...this...much fun...in detention," he panted. Cloud grasped Reno's hips and pounded into him mercilessly. "Fuck...oh gods, oh fuck..." he muttered, twisting his head around to glance quickly at Cloud. Reno grinned at the expression on Cloud's face; his head was thrown back, eyes closed, and mouth hanging slack as he hammered into Reno. Seeing Cloud look like that, turned Reno on immensely; he turned his head back around, facing forward; and, reaching back, grabbed Cloud's hips, forcing him to thrust in and out even faster.

"What...are you doing, Reno," Cloud rasped breathlessly, so close was he to his climax.

"Helping," Reno replied playfully. "You know. Giving you a _hand_..."

"Speaking of which," Cloud murmured. He reached around Reno's hips, and grabbed the Turk's cock in his right hand. Reno involuntarily bucked back against Cloud, thrusting his ass down on him and moaning. "Cloud, oh fuck...I'm going to come again..."

"You came already?" Cloud asked, sounding surprised. "When?"

"Yah, when you blew me?" Reno replied, chuckling.

"Oh," Cloud said dumbly. "Hey...sit up with me, Reno. I want to try something." Cloud leaned himself back slowly, still inside Reno. He bent his knees up, bracing his legs on either side of Reno's thighs, and thrust upward even harder, as his right hand stroked Reno's erection. The Turk joined his hand with Cloud's entwining them together, and doubling their effort. "Holy fucking Gaia," Reno mumbled stupidly, arching his back as Cloud pummeled against his prostate. Reno's vision went white; he thought he saw stars as he came, ejaculating in a neat upward trajectory that somehow managed to nail himself and Cloud in the face. Reno felt strong arms grasp around his abdomen as Cloud reached his climax, throwing his head back and banging it against the headboard as he did so. "Ow," Cloud muttered absently, rubbing his head.

"The fuck?" Reno muttered quizzically, wiping his own residue from his face. "Oh," he finally said, chuckling as he realized what had happened. Wincing, he gingerly pulled himself off of Cloud, and rolled over on his side, his chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath.

"That your idea of punishment, Cloud?" Reno finally managed to get out. Cloud was laying next to him on his back, an arm thrown lazily over his forehead as he attempted to recover himself. "Uh...yeah," Cloud replied at last, nodding.

"Hmm," Reno commented, throwing an arm around Cloud's waist, and resting his head on his shoulder. "Guess I should not listen to you more often, then," he said, chuckling. "Ow!" Reno exclaimed, as Cloud elbowed him.

"What am I going to do with you, Reno?" Cloud asked, smiling.

"Oh...I can think of some things," Reno replied, snickering. He curled into Cloud's side and pulled the bedcovers up over them both, sighing contentedly.


End file.
